Love's Tempest
by PM Anders
Summary: Set 5 years after the great war against Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy killed his own wife and son when they attempted to help stop Voldemort. When he realized what he had done, he left the Malfoy manor and retreated into a home on the outskirts of the magical
1. A new Job

EIRA'S LAMENT

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucius Malfoy or any of the other characters mentioned from the JK Rowling series. So don't sue me…k?

Synopsis: Set 5 years after the great war against Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy killed his own wife and son when they attempted to help stop Voldemort. When he realized what he had done, he left the Malfoy manor and retreated into a home on the outskirts of the magical realm. There he stays, solitary and in need of some household help. Along comes Eira Bardwell.

Rating: a PG-13 for talk of death and a few semi-violent scenes…as well as some fluffy romantic stuff and implications of intimacy.

This is dedicated to Rebecca (Eira).

CHAPTER 1

The ashes in the fire place were scattered, quite thickly, at the base of the stone hearth. A long iron poker shifted them around, writing some words. This was his only comfort now, alone; next to the deadened chimney rest. The screams still fresh in the man's memory, the shrill pitch of a woman and the dreaded shouting of an adolescent male. Five years, after the great war, he could still smell the blood and feel the burning flashes of spells. Five years, after the great war, he was exiled, lonely, and tormented with guilt. No one knew he was capable of guilt, not him, not Voldemort's right-hand man. Nay-Sayers could hardly believe it when he sold the family home, many doubted it was true. Sure enough, it had been, the home sold and the previous owner disappeared. The ashes moved around lightly, dusting the sharp point of the iron poker. The instrument was cast aside and a pale face, surrounded by white-blonde hair, collapsed into equally pale hands. This was the new fate of Lucius Malfoy.

He picked at his dinner; it had been ages since his last home-cooked meal. The food moved around his plate dully. A sigh. He stood and walked to his writing table, picked up the quill, and began writing on a parchment.

__

Dear Mrs. Dumpgry,

As I understand it, you run a housekeeping business. I am in need of a house-keeper and would be much obliged if you could put one into my service. Please, no house elves for I find them tedious. The person must be skilled, efficient, quick, and pleasant company. I am willing to pay a more then competitive wage for services rendered while in my employment. Room and board is also provided.

Thank you,

Lucius Malfoy.

He summoned his owl and handed the bird the folded parchment; it turned and flew away. Lucius went back to picking at his now cold dinner. At least, he felt better, knowing that he finally took the initiative to get some help. The home was dirty and the food, mediocre at best. The screams returned to him and he left the food to go sit in his chair. He sat there silently, begging the screams to stop. What had he done? Only the worst thing possible, and he was reaping what he sowed.

In Hogsmeade, Mrs. Dumpgry, a short and stout witch, with graying temples, sat in front of a girl. The girl was of average height with elegant curves, pixie-cut dark brown hair and enormous brown doe-eyes. Her skin was that flawless alabaster that most strived to burn to a crisp in order to become brown, they ended up just burning to a crisp.

"Miss Eira Bardwell, you are looking for a job, I think we may have one." she said the words but wanted to take them back. The young woman before her, was too sweet of face to subject to that horrible, murdering Malfoy.

Eira Bardwell was a muggle-born witch and graduate of Hogwart's. She had been fifteen during the war but she wasn't part of Dumbledore's army. She didn't get to fight for her fearful parents wouldn't let her return until after the mess had ended. Once it had, she came back and was able to finish her studies. Though, she was never really talented magic-wise, she tried her best and was a fast learner. She left the muggle world and had hoped to make it on her own. She did odd jobs around and now she was looking for new employment. The portly witch handed Eira a card with a name on it. It was quite far and she would have to catch a carriage to take her. She looked at the name on the card; Lucius Malfoy. Her heart stopped. He killed his own wife and son during the war and had vanished. Eira was doubting that she would work for him for very long. She had a low tolerance for the mean sort and she had never encountered the notorious wizard before. However, it was a job, and those were far and few between these days. With the dark enemy deleted, the witches and wizards had little to do but average work.

Eira sighed to herself…"Lovely…perfectly lovely" she mumbled sarcastically. A passing man overheard her, looked but continued walking. She flagged down a rental carriage, she told the driver where the address was, he nodded silently and they set forth. Eira had watched the pretty countryside during the ride but nodded off. She didn't realize how long until she felt that tell-tale jerking, the carriage stopped. She looked out the window and saw a cottage. It was a stone cottage with broken shingles. Browning vines twisted and coiled over the cottage like snakes, window shutters were hanging off the hinges. The driver came around, opened the door, and helped Eira from the buggy. He handed her her carpet bag as she stared ominously at the drab building. She handed the man a few silver coins and went to the door, knocked softly. She waited, and waited, and what was the man doing? She thought to herself. The door creaked open and steely gray eyes looked out at the porch's resident. A young woman with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. She wore the typical, drab, bustled, black dress that house-keepers wore. This only accentuated her very white skin and dark hair. She had a lovely mouth and small chin, he noted. The door opened further to reveal a tall, pale man with those eyes and an aristocratic face. His long white-blonde hair hung neatly to his shoulders. Eira breathed in, his face, was so much like his son's, only older. He was a handsome devil to be sure, but something sad lingering in those cold eyes. There were some added stress lines to his face, as if he always worried and never got enough sleep. Eira cast her eyes down as only a proper servant should do, but a hand lifted her chin, returned her gaze to his face. The eyes were now critical and commanding.

"You girl, don't look like you have seen a hard days work ever." his voice was smooth and elegant. A rich contralto that vibrated along Eira's skin; she shuddered slightly.

"I assure you sir, that I have much experience." She answered back. The hand left her face, allowing it to drop back down. The man stepped back into his house, leaving the door open. A signal for her to enter. He would never have allowed her to enter before him, that would be raising her position to his level. Woman or not, Eira was still just a house-keeper. She stepped into the house and raised a nostril, the smell was most unpleasant. The man lived in absolute filth. She set down her bag with an eyebrow lifted cynically.

"I certainly have my work cut out." she said as she walked over to the kitchen, where most of the smell generated from. Was this man completely incapable of doing the simplest chore? She went over to the sink where dishes piled. A plate contained something moving and Eira jumped back with a small yip. "The dishes are alive." she stated loudly. There was no response. She walked over to the table; on it, sat a parchment, a list of rules and chores. Eira picked it up and read to herself.

__

1. Wash dishes and countertops every day after each meal.

2. Scrub all the floors every 2 days.

3. Clean bathroom every day.

4. Make beds every day. There are 3 rooms including your own.

5. Do laundry every day

6. Simple spells may be used to aid in chores and cooking.

7. My breakfast is to be served no later then 7 am.

8. Do not speak unless spoken too.

9. During the Spring and Summer months, the yard and gardens need care.

The list went on and on. "At least I get to use some spells" Eira nodded. Her bedroom, that was the next order of business. She walked back into the sitting room with the fire place, Lucius sat in his chair, ignoring the girl. She remembered rule 8 and stayed silent, her brown eyes scanning the sight of the brooding man. He held a brandy snifter, rolling it around by his fingers, his gray eyes placid as they stared at the empty hearth. Eira moved on impulse, kneeling by the fire place, grabbed several hunks of wood, placed them into the hearth. She stood up to retrieve her wand.

"Incendio" came the smooth, velvet voice of Lucius from his chair. A roaring fire formed in the hearth and warmed the air instantly. Eira looked at the man and then moved away from the fire, back to her carpet bag on the floor. Lucius never looked at her, he simply leaned back in his chair and put one leg up onto the ottoman; his head resting against his hand, arm propped on the chair's own arm. "Your room is off the kitchen." his voice was heavy this time. Eira picked up her bag and headed back through the smelly kitchen. The room she found was down a small corridor, it was tiny. A servant's room. There was a full-sized bed with a plain wood headboard and footboard. A trunk sat at the end and a small side-table on the right hand side; atop that was lantern. There was a large bureau and a closet. Another door led off to the left, upon opening it, one would see the small bathroom with a clawed tub, porcelain sink, and toilet. A dirty mirror hung above the sink. Eira set her bag on the bed top and went back into the kitchen. She frowned and nearly gagged as she drew closer to the moving mess.

"Scourgify" she snapped at the sink with her wand at hand. Instantly, a sponge, a rag, and soap went to work on the dishes. "I don't know if that's allowed but I am certainly not touching that." she said at normal volume, sure that Lucius wasn't listening anyhow. She began tossing litter from the table and counters into the trash bin, and the cleaned, no…scrubbed, the surfaces. As the dishes cleaned and she began sweeping, she also opened a window to air out the smell. After a couple of hours and the dishes cleaned, the kitchen smelled better. Eira stopped scrubbing the floor to wipe the perspiration from her brow. She sighed, but at least the worst was over, soon she would start supper.

Lucius sat in his chair when the smell of cooking food hit his nostrils, he perked to scent of vegetables, meat, and potatoes stewing. It had been too long since he had last smelled a home-cooked meal. He was amazed by how quickly, the scent overtook the entire downstairs of the cottage. He heard a giggle come from the kitchen, rising and walking stealthily to the other room. Eira stood by the open window, on the perch sat a bluebird. It was chirping away, as Eira feed it pieces of bread. She giggled most infectiously and not once did she turn her attention towards her employer. She smiled and moved back to the large iron pot that contained the meal she was making. The bird chirped again causing more giggling and even a whistle back, mocking the bird.

Lucius watched this girl with innate curiosity and smiled secretly to himself. Perhaps life would return. At dinner, Eira served the food in silence and care not to spill a drop of neither stew nor wine. Lucius watched her move to the corner of the room and stand, head lowered and hands clasped together in front of her. The typical servant pose during meal time. She would stay that way until Lucius called on her for second servings or refills of wine. Three helpings and 4 glasses later, Eira cleared the dishes as Lucius grunted and departed for his room. This meant that she could now eat. After her first meal in the Malfoy home, she sat by the fire for a moment, she swept up the ashes and went to go take a bath. She would have to rise early to ensure that the breakfast was served no later then 7 am.

So ended Eira's first day and the signaled the beginning of an interesting adventure of the domestic sort.


	2. Water, water, water

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable HP terms, characters, or locations. They are the sole possessions of JKR. The goddess of the Earth.

Rating: I'm keeping it PG-13 for now still.

Just a note: When I titled the story, for some reason, I was thinking "Lament" meant something else. Then I realized, too late, that it did indeed mean something entirely different. So please be rest assured, I have no intentions of killing Eira or Lucius at any point in this story. Please forgive my mess-up with the title.

CHAPTER 2

Lucius awoke the next morning to a heavenly smell. Sausages, eggs, potatoes, and onion; there also seemed to be the delicious smell of fresh baking bread. He cleaned himself and went downstairs to the dining room, where on the table, lay a spread of fruits, cheeses, and fresh squeezed orange juice. He could hear humming coming from the kitchen, no doubt the silly girl consorting with various fauna again. He sat down and picked up the issue of _The Daily Prophet. _While reading, he barely noticed Eira set the plate of food in front of him. He set the paper down and inhaled the scent, and found it most pleasing. Eira took her place near the corner and waited in case he needed anything. Lucius ate silently, though while not showing it, enjoying every bite.

When he waved the plates away, he finished his juice, and left the table with nary a word in Eira's direction. The woman just picked everything up, cleaned, and went onto scrub the floors downstairs. It was back-breaking work, the floors were positively filthy. Lucius had taken his usual spot by the hearth, it wasn't lit but Eira could not imagine stopping to light a simple fire. Lucius grumbled, mentioned something about taking a horse-ride, and walked out the door. Eira took this opportunity to clean out the hearth.

When the inside was done, Eira went outside to the gardens. They were poorly tended, so she went to work. She used a spell to make the rakes and hoes work the grass and dirt while she pulled endless weeds up. Lucius pulled his horse up to the small cliff overlooking the cottage and watched the woman work in the gardens. She fell down due to her cumbersome dress, got up and continued on, this brought a smile to Lucius. He clicked the horse onward and broke into a canter over the green fields. Eira had seen the blonde man on his horse, up the hillside. It made her nervous, him watching her, she preferred the silent brooder.

The weeds could not pulled up easily, which was a good sign. It meant that the soil was well enough for plants to thrive. There was a healthy amount of earth worms as well. Eira smiled and stretched her back, the garden would be beautiful next spring. She looked at her hands and dress, she was an absolute mess, this needed to be remedied before lunch. She went back into the house, where she showered and put on a clean dress. She began lunch as she heard the soft snorting of Lucius's horse, he had come back from his ride.

When Lunch was ready, Lucius sat at the table silently as Eira served the stuffed herbed chicken, redskin potatoes, and baby carrots covered in cinnamon glaze. He ate quietly as Eira stood in the corner, waved the table cleared and went to his chair. And for the first time that day, he spoke to her.

"Light the fire and fetch me a brandy." his voice was smooth as silk, and dripped with masculine prowess. Yet, he hadn't uttered one provocative comment, this was his greatest talent. He made the most mundane things sound exquisite. Eira walked towards the hearth slowly and began putting fresh logs into it. She raised her wand.

"Incendio" as a small poof of fire engulfed the logs, the warm heat spilling out. Eira stood and walked to the cabinet with the liquor., pulled out a snifter, and poured brandy into the glass. She walked over and held the snifter our towards Lucius. He took the glass without speaking, his ring finger gently grazed Eira's index finger, sending a small shiver through the girl. She turned and walked back into the kitchen to begin cleaning the mess from lunch. She then went on to the upstairs to clean. Dinner went on as the same as each meal, Eira cleaned thoroughly afterwards, Lucius in his study, probably doing something studious. Eira took a shower and put on her night shirt, combed her short brown hair, and laid back against a pillow to read. She heard a soft knock at her door.

"Yes?" she replied, the door creaked open, and Lucius stood there, his eyes diverted from the girl's direction. Eira brought the blanket up a bit further on her lap.

Lucius cleared his throat." Do not worry about any meals tomorrow for me, I will be out all day."

Eira looked at the man thoughtfully. "Alright sir." Lucius then looked at her face, illuminated by the oil-lamp light. She was not a classic beauty but she was pleasant. Full lips and big eyes, the skin fair. The hair was a bit short but it set off her eyes nicely. She was different then other witches. Most were either eccentric or haughty looking. Narcissa had been tall, pale, arrogant, a true aristocrat. Her icy eyes that could see through one's soul and know in an instant if you were worthy. She had been Lucius's true match from the beginning, killing her was his greatest tragedy. She stepped in front of Draco when Lucius yelled the killing curse, taking the woman and her son down at once. Narcissa was many things, a loving mother was one of them, that, had destroyed her. Lucius bit his lower lip, why did this simple mud-blood witch raise these memories in him? Lucius clicked Eira's door shut without another word, his footsteps padding away until heard no more. Eira sighed.

"Well, at least I won't be waiting hand and foot for Mr. Broody tomorrow." That was a relaxing thought. She could also clean for the entire first half of the day, without interruption, leaving the second half for herself. It was like having a day off, almost. She smiled to herself , set her book down, and turned the lamp off.

The morning was beautiful, this was probably exaggerated by the fact that Eira's cold employer was missing that day. Eira had opened all the windows in the house to allow _airing out_. The floors were finally rid of the gritty filth, and the stale smell was leaving, more as the day progressed. Eira showered and put on a favorite dress. It was a light blue dress, with an empire-waist, puffed short sleeves, and a square neckline. It was a dress from Jane Austen's era, and it made Eira feel lovely. The people of this non-muggle world did not wear popular muggle styles. They preferred the fashions of before the twentieth century, perhaps even into the early teens of the twentieth but nothing beyond. It was a hard adjustment for Eira at first. To go from comfortable and liberating woman's muggle fashions to the cumbersome hoop skirts, bustles, whale-bone corsets, and whatever devices of torture women endured before fighting for their sexual liberation. Teen witches and many other witches, including Eira, still wore modern bras, underwear, and stockings. These garments managed to fit with the traditional fashions just fine.

Eira spent her day sitting out in the gardens, writing, forever looking like Snow White with the squirrel and birds hoping around her. There was a nice wind that harassed Eira as she tried to write on her parchments, a letter to her parents. They worried about her like any normal parents, they needed reassurance occasionally, that she was indeed alright on her own. They put money into Gringot's for her once a month, emergency money, they called it. They would be pleased that Eira found a job, especially with room and board. She omitted the name of her boss, in fear, that her parents would panic and demand that she return to the safety of the muggle world. As she was writing, a nice wind came by and tore the parchments from her hands, making them fly until they landed, naturally, in the brook. Eira pouted.

"Oh bugs! " she stood up and walked down to the brook. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!" she whined in her cynical and sarcastic tone. Eira continued mumbling as she used all sorts of objects to bring the parchments close to her. She kicked off her shoes and gathered her dress up above her knees, and proceeded to wade into the brook. "This is just bloody fantastic." Her feet hit the bottom of the brook and sunk in slightly. She walked, rather like she was on stilts, towards her parchment. It kept floating just out of her reach. "It mocks me." she grumbled. Her foot hit a slippery rock and _SPLASH! _Eira's legs went above her head as she crashed down into the water on her back. Choking in water as it spilled in on her, she attempted to sit up. Once this feat was accomplished, she sat gingerly in the water, her parchment now floating within her grasp. Eira snatched it up and shook her head. She tried to stand but was on a patch of more slippery rocks, making her attempts futile at best. She had to crawl from the brook and pull herself up onto the solid ground and soft grass.

Eira, sopping wet and rather sore, walked back to the cottage. The flung open the door and stop suddenly, staring at her with a raised eyebrow, was Lucius.

"You're back." she hadn't meant to sound disappointed but it sounded that way. Lucius kept his eyebrow raised.

"I was finished with business early, what exactly is going on?" he as quizzically.

"I was swimming." Eira retorted sarcastically. When she saw that Lucius was not humored by her sass, she changed her reply. "I fell into the brook." Her cheeks burned red. "retrieving my letter."

A coy look of humor crossed the man's handsome face. "My… my… my, dear girl. Why didn't you just levitate the letter from the water?" That was an excellent question. Eira had been living amongst the muggles for so long that she had forgotten sometimes, the little tricks she could do. She could use her magic to tend a garden but resorted to muggle ways with other things.

"Well…I…er…well, I guess I wasn't thinking smartly at the time." Was all she could say for herself. The man was quite entertained by her silliness. "I will go get changed and begin your dinner. "

Lucius nodded. "Good. And Eira." Lucius asked and the girl turned back. "Try not drowning in the kitchen sink." He walked up to his bedroom to change for dinner. Eira sniffed at the man, rolled her eyes, and huffed to the kitchen.

"I fell into a brook! I won't drown in the damned sink." Eira slipped out of her wet dress. "Like I'm some kind of idiot. Bah! That man!"

She would rewrite her letter that evening, in the dry safety of her bedroom. Dinner progressed as usual, except that there was an air of light-heartedness. Lucius would throw a smirk in Eira's direction occasionally. He'd had never met someone like her, someone who'd actually fall into a brook to retrieve something that fell into it. He wondered what other moments this young woman would offer, she fell a lot. Twice already, in the time she'd been here. She also sassed him, something that Lucius Malfoy rarely heard, insolence. He enjoyed the red that flared in her cheeks when she was embarrassed or angry. Perhaps he could find more reasons to cause her cheeks to flush.


	3. What Do You See?

Disclaimer: I do not own of JKR's creations. I actually don't even own Eira, she belongs to someone else as well. Please don't sue me.

Rating: PG-13.

Chapter 3

The garden was growing beautiful and fruits were even appearing over the subsequent weeks. Eira stood out in the strawberry patch picking the red, ripe berries that would be snatched by rabbits if she didn't collect them. She felt those eyes down on her and she turned her head up towards the cliffs; there she saw Lucius atop his horse. His white-blond hair was tied neatly with a black ribbon, his black robes flapping in the wind, a sharp contrast against his gray mount. How beautiful he look thought Eira as she looked at the man. She turned her head back down towards her work and she could hear the hooves move off. She filled the basket and walked back into the cottage, hoping to bake a strawberry pie.

That night, Lucius sat in his chair by the hearth and Eira finished cleaning the kitchen. She heard Lucius call for her and she walked into the room.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" She muttered softly, all she could see was the high back of his chair.

"Come. Sit with me and talk. I so do miss the conversation." His voice was calm and smooth like a still pond. Eira moved slowly to a chair that sat adjacent to Lucius's. She looked at him, her breath catching in her throat as his angelic visage. The fire in the hearth cast an unearthly golden hue across his pale skin and equally pale hair. His eyes looked more like those of a lion then of a man. How could someone so beautiful have been so evil? Those eyes moved to the sitting girl and Eira lowered her eyes. "Tell me Eira. What do you see when you look at me?"

Eira shook a bit. "I don't understand what you want me to say Master."

"Tell me what you see." He leaned forward a bit and lifted her chin with a warm finger. "Look at me. What do you see?"

"I see a man whose house I clean and food I cook." She stated softly. Oh if only she could tell him that he looked like an angel. A beautiful fallen angel.

Lucius sat back in his chair, his eyes grinding into Eira. "You may go to bed now Eira. Someday I will call upon you again to answer my question." pause. "Next time, I want the truth." He waved her off coldly. Eira stood up and walked to her room. She leaned against her closed door, utterly confused. What care did Lucius Malfoy have of what Eira, a lowly servant, see when she looked at him? What happened to this man whom often had the words "snake" and "monster" attached to his reputation and description? She showered and got into bed, she fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow. She didn't notice her door creep open or notice Lucius looking in at the sleeping woman. His eyes sad as he heard the soft sounds that only women made when they slept. _Narcissa. _Her blue eyes haunting his own dreams at night. This girl who lay in the bed was not Narcissa. She was too short, too dark, a mud blood, and yet Lucius found himself craving her touch, the sweet gentle touch of a female, wanting the smell of her. He couldn't take anymore and he softly shut Eira's door and went up to his own room.

Over the next couple of days, Eira went about her business with nary a word from Lucius. Every meal was the same and every evening he sat by his eternal fire. Each day he rose his horse and lorded over Eira's gardening, the latter added a bit of awkwardness to what was supposed to be a joyful activity. She did however discover a small grove of plum trees on a more backwards part of the property. Each day, the plums grew darker and heavier and Eira stared at them with eager eyes. When the day came to pick the plums, she got a ladder and a basket; up the ladder and into the basket the plums fell. Eira tried to reach for an especially elusive plum when the ladder began to shake. The woman grabbed the nearest branch as the ladder fell out from beneath her. She pulled her legs up and hung on for dear life, looking down at the ground, more so at the dropped plums.

"Damn" she swore at herself. Why did she insist on getting herself into such pickles? The event was then further exasperated by the sound of hooves.

"Dear girl, why are you up in that tree?" Lucius smirked from his horse.

Eira sighed. "You know me Sir. Just hanging around."

Lucius looked at the dropped plums, got down from his horse, picked up a plum and fed it to the animal. Eira sighed for here she was trapped in this tree and the one person who can help her is feeding his horse the plums she picked! Lucius patted his horse's neck and remounted, walking his steed below the branch that Eira hung from.

"let go." He told her.

"Are you daft? You'll drop me."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You are a silly young woman. Of course I wont drop you, who'd cook my dinner if I dropped you?"

Eira glared. Leave it to a man to only think about his stomach at a time like this. She inhaled and let go, her body falling quickly and hard into Lucius's waiting arms. They strongly grasped her, Eira was just inches from Lucius's face. She kept her eyes lowered and could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Just as quickly as she was in them, she was out and firmly planted onto the ground.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Don't do it again please." he grumbled and walked his horse off, moving into a trot and out of sight. Eira began to recollect her dropped plums, grabbed the ladder, and walked back to the cottage.

That evening after dinner, Eira was in the kitchen scrubbing the countertops for the night, Lucius was at his usual spot. She scrubbed at an especially tedious stain on the marble top. Even magic could barely erase it. A strawberry stain that she had missed a couple of days before. She heard the footsteps but ignored them. A man was allowed to walk around his own home. She stopped scrubbing when she felt him at her back. His arm looped around her waist and he drew her close to him. She felt his face move into her hair and inhale. Lucius could smell the cinnamon and baking bread scent all over her. It had been so long for him and her body was so warm. Her felt her stiffen and catch her breath. He moved away quickly and stormed from the kitchen, leaving Eira alone once again. She took a deep breath and continued scrubbing. She finished and went to her room, cleaned herself and climbed into bed. She began reading her book when there was soft knock at her door. Lucius stepped in and looked at her, a sullen look on his handsome face.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier in the kitchen. It was highly inappropriate."

Eira gulped. "It's all right Sir. No harm done."

"Alright then." He replied and shut her door.

Eira put her book away and fell asleep. She didn't know what time it was when she woke up, she just knew that dawn hadn't come yet. She heard the talking and yelling coming from upstairs, She put on her robe and took the lantern. Creeping up the stairs, the noises got louder. They were coming from Lucius's room. She opened the door quietly, where her boss lay in his large bed, tossing and turning, speaking in his sleep. She moved closer to his bed and the light illuminated his face, tears streamed down his cheeks. It was an awful fit he was throwing and his words made little sense. Eira set the Lantern down and went to try and wake Lucius, she was instead, grabbed by the man and pulled close, his eyes opened a bit and he smiled.

"Narcissa." He whispered against her forehead before he kissed it. His bear hug was inescapable and she tried to free herself, though part of her resisted. She was in the bed and arms of an incredibly attractive man. She truly didn't want to move but she wanted to keep her job, so escape was the only option. His arms gripped her smaller body tightly and held her close to him. She could feel his heartbeat and something else, below. She bit her lower lip and tried to slide out, her hands inadvertently gliding over his body, he let out a moan and smiled again. She felt his hand rub her upper arm and grip it tight causing Eira to wince. She relaxed in the hopes that it would cause him to loosen his grip, it failed. Eira gave up but she was afraid of his reaction should he wake up and see her. She laid her head against his arm and she lay like that until the sun began rising. Eira occasionally felt Lucius's fingers knead into her arm in a gentle manner. She then felt movement and a gasp. She turned her head up and met the eyes of the man holding her.


	4. Memory

CHAPTER 4

Eira felt the arms of Lucius slip from around her, freeing her from his bearhug. She quickly stood up and straightened her night dress, keeping her eyes diverted from the handsome man on the bed.

"I'm truly sorry, My Lord" She mumbled quickly. "I heard you cry out in your sleep and I came up and you snatched me and I couldn't get..." Lucius shhed her promptly as he sat up in the bed.

"Go down, get dressed, and make my breakfast. We will not speak of last night again." He did not look at the petrified girl nor did he wish to. He was too humiliated at his recent behavior. He flinched when he heard his bedroom door shut as Eira left. He stood up and changed into his usual black clothing.

Lucius went downstairs and sat at the table listening to the scuffling noises of his servent in the kitchen. The tell-tale signs of her cooking began to assault his nostrils mercilessly causing a rumble in his stomach. He ought to send her away so that there was never a repeat of the last evening and this morning. But who would cook his food so well then? And surely noone that the agency would send would fall so much and be so entertaining. No one would have her laugh. No, he would not send her away, he would simply and carefully moderate his behavior. She is but a servent. A lowly, mudblood, girl meant to do the bidding of a superior.

Eira moved through the kitchen flustered, dropping everything. She finally stopped as her porridge was simmering, put her hands on her hips and sighed. She ought to quit because this job was not worth the humiliation she suffered. It was a menial position, after-all, something she merely did to make ends meet. If she was out in the muggle world, she could find a better job. One with more comfortable clothing and modern amenities like electricity and pasturized milk. But she'd never feel more at home than she did now. She would not have the quiet evenings and the joys of a sparkling brook and thick trees. There would be people everywhere and absolutely no peace. No, she wouldn't quit. She'd stick it out for a while longer.

Eira served the breakfast to a silent Lucius and stood in her corner. When he left for his ride, as he usually did, she cleaned his house and prepared his lunch. She did nothing out of step. After lunch, she retreated to the gardens where she sat and picked the leaves off the bushes. When that got boring, she found herself using buds and flowers as little people and she played pretend. In one scene, her little flower beat the heavens out of the stubborn, thorny, and broken stem. It didn't take a genius to see the metaphor but she felt better afterwards. Eira lay back in the soft grass and stared up at the overcast skies.

Lucius watched the girl from atop his horse and was amused by her childish play. When she lay back on the grass, it brought back a memory of a young Narcissa during their courtship. She had been a whimsical beauty who laughed with her entire body and soul. She would roll in the grass and turn to smile at the lanky, broody, blonde boy knowing that it melt his cold heart. How he loved her then and how happy they were. He never thought his wife would look more lovely then that day. But she did. The first time Draco was put into her arms, she gave a warm smile; a smile once reserved only for Lucius. That was when his resentment for his only child started. Narcissa was no longer only his, he had to share her with this strange, pale creature who'd later betray him. Draco took from him the only thing Lucius ever cared about.

Oh how he wanted to hate Narcissa! He wanted to hate her for dying to protect such a petulant brat. He couldn't though, who could hate someone with such forgiveness and love in her heart? After her death, the other wizarding families encouraged Lucius to take another bride. He is still young, they'd say, they had daughters who needed the proper match. Start anew, they'd say, have more children with the perfect, lithe, young woman but Lucius would have none of it. You couldn't replace a diamond with glass and expect the same sparkle.

Lucius watched the girl in the grass and turned his snorting steed away. He needed to leave for a spell. Perhaps a week, perhaps a month. He needed to be away.

And he did leave. Eira would have to care only for herself until Lucius desired to come home.


End file.
